


То, что я любил

by Furimmer



Series: Some Birds Aren't Meant to Be Caged [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, nejihina - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: Ему претило видеть её такой. Но он не мог прекратить приходить к её святыне, чтобы наблюдать за ней; это было связано с его обязанностями защитника и мазохистскими наклонностями, которые он приобрел, когда она вышла замуж.





	То, что я любил

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Things I Have Loved (I'm Allowed To Keep)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275243) by [yangji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangji/pseuds/yangji). 

Цветы в саду ещё никогда не были такими сияющими, их бутоны набухли, а лепестки были наполненны тяжелой влагой и любовью, которой она осыпала их. Те, что без цветов, в основном лекарственные травы, были насыщенно зелеными, яркими, словно впитывали солнечные лучи. Несколько фруктов и овощей, которые она вырастила для себя в заброшенной и забытой части сада за домом, были набухшими и отягощенными жизнью.

Как её живот.

Ему претило видеть её такой. Но он не мог перестать приходить к её святыне, чтобы наблюдать за ней; это было связано с его обязанностями защитника и мазохистскими наклонностями, которые он приобрел, когда она вышла замуж. Но тошнотворное ощущение, которое испытывал Неджи сейчас, наблюдая за Хинатой, не было ненавистью, которую он испытывал к своей двоюродной сестре; нет, он преодолел свою ненависть к ней ещё когда был гораздо моложе своих нынешних двадцати семи лет. На самом деле он обратился лицом к другому.

Этой болезнью была тоска. Экстатические ощущения легкости в середине груди, ставящие под угрозу всё его существование. Эта любовь накапливалась, создавалась в его собственной системе, ежедневно угрожая убить его, его собственный клан убил бы его за это, и охраники мужа его любви. Мирный договор был заключен за счет свободы Хинаты, и как бы Неджи не оспаривал, Хината согласилась.

Его действия были мазохистскими, он знал: что каждое мгновение с ней только заставляло его любить её ещё сильнее.

Её смех и улыбка, заботливые прикосновения и непоколебимая решимость непрерывно влекли его, как мотылька на пламя. И он больше не принадлежал ей. Они отказались от этого шесть лет назад.

Так он взрастил свою болезнь.

Сидя на коленях из-за большого, отекшего живота, она наклонилась, чтобы сорвать листья лекарственного растения, что было рядом с ней. Её волосы, рекой стекающие по спине, закрыли её лицо, когда она наклонилась. Он мог видеть только хрупкое запястье и тонкие длинные пальчики, когда она протянула руку.

Из-за своей беременности она тоже была больна.

Её пальцы дернулись от более упругой кожи растения, а затем он оказался рядом с ней, быстро двигаясь от окраины сада к его сердцу. Её рот раскрылся в беззвучном крике боли, когда она схватилась за правый бок и упала в объятия Неджи, а не на каменную дорожку. Она уткнулась ему в грудь, и он прижался к ней лбом, бормоча под нос, что ей нужно дышать, один глубокий вдох и следующий, просто дыши, Хината...

Боль постепенно угасала, а затем исчезла совсем, но ни один из них не сдвинулся. Неджи беспокоился, что его жесткая хватка на её плечах ранит её такую тонкую сейчас кожу. Но это было лишь мимолетной мыслью, он затонул в своём мазохизме; он мог сейчас держать её здесь, этого мгновения достаточно для него?

Когда муж Хинаты вышел из-за угла, ища свою жену, чтобы напомнить ей, что они ожидают гостей в ближайшее время, Хината сидела на каменной скамейке в тени клена, его большие красные листья бросали слабый свет на её бледную кожу. Неджи, стоявший у входа в сад, низко поклонился, когда он проходил мимо.

Он позвал её, и она подняла голову, чтобы поприветствовать его. Её лицо было мокрым от слез, но глаза были сухими.


End file.
